


Fight Me

by fabricsofteners



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricsofteners/pseuds/fabricsofteners
Summary: North has an awful habit of taking every single one of Simon's stupid dares.Maybe it's not always so bad, though...Beta reading? Never heard of her.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem, this ship is georgous & there's not enough content for it, so I guess I have to write it, you're welcome.

If there was only one thing North knew, it was that she absolutely, completely, one-hundred percent hated hospitals. Especially when she couldn't leave. 

"If you don't want to be here," Markus would oh-so-kindly remind her everytime he dropped by with Simon and Josh to check on her, "Maybe you should start thinking twice about listening to Simon when he dares you to do stupid things, like jumping out of third story windows." 

Of course, that was an absolutely ridiculous thought and this was entirely Simon's fault. Judging from how he stifled his laughs when Markus mentioned it, he knew it, too.

There were a few upsides to being here. For example, Josh liked to bring up how "adorable that nurse with the short white hair is," between Markus' reprimanding her and Simon laughing at her. Even with his friend in the hospital with a fractured leg and three bruised ribs, Josh never failed to try and be her wingman. He wasn't bad at it, honestly, for a gay man with two boyfriends Josh was incredible at scoping out every girl in a seven-mile radius North had a chance of finding to be attractive (though it wasn't hard as her taste in apperance was limited to nothing but "has skin, preferably human" and other than that she relied two-hundred percent on personality.)

Kara was her name, she was the dayshift nurse assigned to check her vitals and such while North was here. She was an absolute angel who North was positive had never done anything wrong in her entire life. And yes, Josh, North did find her attractive. 

However, as much as North would love to bond with Kara over her being stuck in this hospital and how yes, she knows she shouldn't jump out of windows but Simon is a bitch and she won't let him call her a coward, she had had a total of one conversation with her that didn't involve her leg or blood pressure or whatever. And it wasn't exactly what one could call positive. Or even an actual conversation, for that matter.

••••

Kara had gently pushed the door shut to avoid making noise before turning to the bed, where North laid burried under blankets and pillows, with a small smile. They had already been introduced through the doctor who had initially treated her. 

"Good morning, North!" She had greeted with a chipper tone, and as much as she would love to disagree with it, North did enjoy the sound of her voice, it was rather pretty. 

North hadn't responded, mostly because due to painkillers were causing her to be very in-and-out of consciousness. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked, moving towards the bed, moving a pillow. It didn't sound condescending or anything, hell it was more the opposite. Honestly it pissed North off. Why be so kind? Sure it's her job, but no way can someone always be that damn cheerful.

"Fight me," North had muttered, her were eyes only half open, squinting at Kara. 

"Maybe later," Kara shook her head, her smile never falling, checking a few more things before gently opening, exiting, and closing the door, leaving North back to her oddly warm hospital room, waiting until the next time she could request more pillows... which she definetly hadn't made into an excuse to see Kara more. She would never. 

••••

The next time they had a "conversation," North was finally getting close to being able to leave. Five more days, but... close. 

Kara had come into the room yet again, and North could swear it felt warmer & looked brighter than it did before she did. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Fight me," North had sighed out, a habit from all of Simon's visits.

Kara giggled (and holy shit why did it make North feel this way?), "Most people would say fighting me isn't really an emotion, you know." 

"You asked me how I'm feeling, and I'm feeling pretty freakin' fight-y," North immediatly groaned at herself. Did she just turn a Vine into a joke to her nurse? Yes. Yes she did. Her friends would never let her live this down if they knew.

Kara didn't seem to notice, though, and laughed again, "I know you'd win."

After that, she left the room, and North would swear on Simon's life she winked at her before the door shut. 

••••

The day North was leaving, she woke up to the sound of her door shutting, and a sticky note on the table by her bed.

She could make out small indents from what looked like a crudely drawn child's drawing, the sticky notes containing said drawings probably hung up somewhere by Kara.

What North was most intrested in, though, was the black ink across the paper. On it, a phone number was written, below that was a smile face with the words "Fight me?"

As North read the note over and over, she couldn't help but think, maybe she should start doing more stupid shit Simon comes up with...

**Author's Note:**

> North: [does something absolutely fucking ridiculous]  
> Kara, morosexual, watching lovingly: I'm in love...  
> Alice: mom she just jumped in front of a car  
> Kara: She's so stupid I wanna marry her


End file.
